just_dance_unlimited_partyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mi Gente
|artist=J Balvin & Willy William |year=2017 |no_of_gold_moves=2 |dancer_gender(s)= / / |dance_mode= Trio |pictogram_color= / / |glove_color=''Routine, Menu Icon, and Album Coach'' / / Coach Selection Images / / |lyrics_color= |original_game= ( Exclusive) }}"Mi Gente" by J Balvin & Willy William is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is performed by a trio of men. All of them wear sunglasses. P1 P1 has navy blue hair in a frizzy bun. He wears a yellow vest with blue and pink squares, a navy blue sleeveless shirt, a pair of sky blue capris, an orange jacket around his hips, and a pair of pink sneakers. P2 P2 wears a sky blue cap with yellow fabric around his face, a pink shirt with navy blue streaks filled with cyan and yellow colors, a pair of sky blue sweatpants with navy blue streaks, and a pair of black and white sneakers. P3 P3 has short black hair. He wears a pink sweatband, a sky blue shirt that is partially opened at the chest, a golden necklace, a pair of navy blue skinny jeans, and yellow ankle boots with black laces. Migente coach 1.png|P1 Migente coach 2.png|P2 Migente coach 3.png|P3 Background During the vocal verses, the background takes place in a Latin American neighborhood, with burnt orange architecture. The sheets hanging across the building and fence change patterns and colors. During the gold moves and the chorus, colored filters appear behind each dancer. At the chorus, from left to right, they are blue, green and orange, and during the gold move, in order of dancer performing, they are purple, yellow, and red. During instrumentals, the location changes to an archway of identical texture to the neighborhood. Likewise, the same patterns found on the sheets appear on the walls of the archway and on the ground , with the lying boxes saying "ORIGINALS". Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: This is a Wave Gold Move that occurs in the following order: *'P1': Point your right arm upward. *'P3': Raise your left leg and flex your arms up high. *'P2': Raise your right leg, put your right hand under your chin, and your left hand under the right elbow. Gold Move 2: Swing out your right arm. Migente gm 1 p1.png|Gold Move 1 (P1) Migente gm 1 p1.gif|Gold Move 1 (P1) in-game Migente gm 1 p3.png|Gold Move 1 (P3) Migente gm 1 p3.gif|Gold Move 1 (P3) in-game Migente gm 1 p2.png|Gold Move 1 (P2) Migente gm 1 p2.gif|Gold Move 1 (P2) in-game Migente gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Migente gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Gallery Game Files Migente cover generic.png|''Mi Gente'' Migente cover albumcoach.png|Album coach MiGente Cover AlbumBkg.png|Album background Migente p2 ava.png|P2 s avatar Migente pictos-atlas.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Migente jdup menu v1.png|''Mi Gente'' on the menu (Version 1) Migente jdup menu v1.2.png|''Mi Gente'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 1.2) Migente jdup menu v2.0.png|''Mi Gente'' on the Just Dance Unlimited Party menu (Version 2.0) Migente jdup routinemenu.png|Routine selection screen Migente jdup coachmenu.png|Coach selection screen Videos J Balvin, Willy William - Mi Gente (Official Video) Mi Gente - Just Dance Unlimited Party References Site Navigation Category:Just Dance Unlimited Exclusives Category:Trios Category:Songs on initial launch Category:Songs on Just Dance Unlimited Party